List of Dory profiles and statistics
This is a list of profiles and statistics for Dory. Television Toy Island Season 3 bio: After their relatives gave up on taking care of her, Dory was sent to Toy Island in an airmail package, and life for her sister has never been the same. She has a short memory and an even shorter attention span, so definitely expect things to get zany around her. Toy Island Season 4 bio: Does Dory even recognise her home? It's hard to say, but seeing as she's quickly become accustomed to her new island home, it's clear that she's not letting the whole fiasco bother her. Toy Island Season 5 bio: What could be worse than getting lost in a jungle of Spear Guys? Some might say having to deal with Dory in the village that's rescued you. But at her heart, Dory is still a loving and friendly person. Just with a ''lot of extra energy.'' The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 1: It almost seems like Dory's excited for anything. Another day with Queen Quack? Good. Getting to play with the kids? Great. Getting to meet TV show celebrities from far-off Ethanville? She may have never heard of them, but she's still excited! The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 2: It almost seems like Dory's excited for anything. Another day with Queen Quack? Good. Getting to play with the kids? Great. Staying safe during an invasion by "space monsters"? She may be in danger, but she's still excited! The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 3: It almost seems like Dory's excited for anything. Another day with Queen Quack? Good. Getting to play with the kids? Great. Staying safe during an attack by a masked warrior? She may be in danger, but she's still excited! The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 4: Dory's always a friendly face, and though she may not be of much help in fixing up the Studio Crew's old chopper, she can always be relied on for a great laugh! Toy Island Adventures bio: The only thing Dory loves more than being excited is being excited to go on adventure. As soon as word drops that Felix is inviting other islanders on expeditions, she's ''definitely not going to miss out.'' Film Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour bio: Even in times of trouble, Dory isn't fazed. Perhaps it's this headstrong individuality of hers that will prove critical in a pinch... Video games Friends' Hockey bio: Dory's erratic movement makes her very unpredictable and tricky to track. Coupled with her fast movement speed, this makes her a good choice for puck movement. Just avoid relying on her passes or shots, as her aim is really, really off. Toy Island Party! bio: Dory loves to be excited, and being able to run around at will in this party will certainly leave her one happy bird! Friends' Kombat II bio: Dory can run fast and leave her opponents confused faster. She's got all kinds of tricks up her sleeve, including spilling water and throwing a car. Add in her ability to warp anywhere on the stage, or use special moves from other fighters, and she'll never really play the same match twice! Friends' Racing bio: If you've fallen off the course, or are driving in reverse, Dory will fly over and guide you back on your way. Don't mind the fairy outfit, she's just excited to help and cheer for you when you finish a race! ...Does that flag look familiar? Friends' Kombat: United bio: From throwing cars to doing splits, Dory can do it all. Not to mention she can warp anywhere on the stage, or use any other fighter's special move! Friends' Baseball bio: Power and speed bundled into one package. Toy Island Adventures bio: Dory is quick on her feet, and her frying pan lets her slam enemies, block attacks, and cook up a tasty meal! Toy Island Golf bio: Dory's odd combination of a middle-near drive, poor control, high spin, and lofty shot height makes her unruly to use for beginners and possibly even veterans alike. If she's got a good tailwind behind her, though, expect something remarkable! Friends' Volleyball Blast bio: Dory's high speed and power make it easy for her to position herself for important spikes. The problem is she can't aim or help position the ball for her own teammates. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter bio: Yarn Dory brings a frying pan to a blaster match. In her defense, it's a powerful tool that can even be used to deflect or reflect incoming fire. Good for both offense and defense! Toy Island Tennis bio: Dory's great speed adds to her unpredictability and trickiness. Curtis Ball Showdown bio: Dory has great movement options, with her fast running and access to superb dekes and trounces. Coupled with her high attack power and propensity for dodging, Dory serves a role in offense through midfield. Even while bombing the opponent's field with attacks, her high dodging and HP improve her longevity and offensive pressure. Besides that, her impressive vertical and trickiness grant her amazing trick jump shot support, and her ability to move without much hindrance acts as the glue to cement both of these roles into her game plan. Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Dory's fast movement couples well with her shot precision and spin, allowing her to make trick shots and risky plays few others would dare attempt. Category:Lists Category:Profiles and Statistics